


Something More

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Angel Wings, Bottom Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Coming In Pants, Destiel - Freeform, Encouraging Dean, Explicit Consent, Flustered Castiel, Frottage, Gentleness, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Touchy-Feely, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Cas lets Dean touch his wings, and neither of them expect the kinky response.





	Something More

“Could I…?” Dean’s hand is hovering over one of Castiel’s wings, a quiet sort of wonder in his voice. He has never seen Cas’s wings before, and when he requested to see them, the angel didn’t see any harm. No-one has ever touched Castiel’s wings while he’s in a vessel, and he wonders what that would feel like. He trusts Dean not to do anything to harm him, so he nods his permission.

“While I’m in a vessel, you’ll find that they’re made of flesh and feath—aaaa…!” Cas cuts himself off with a cry, flinching. The touch isn’t painful, but it is intense — GOOD and intense. 

Dean snaps his hand back like it’s on fire, green eyes wide.

“Shit, did I hurt you?”

Shuffling his wings on his back, Castiel shakes his head, feeling sheepish. The place Dean touched is still tingling, along with…well, parts of the vessel.

“No, Dean. I’m okay,” he promises. “I, uh. I’ve never let someone touch my wings before while I’m in a vessel, and it feels…different.”

Dean looks at the glossy black feathers dubiously. 

“Different how? Good different?”

Cas shuffles his wings again, then turns away and extends them out to half of their span.

“Very pleasant. It’s okay to touch them — now I know what to expect.”

“If you’re sure,” Dean sighs, and brings his hands to rest on the base of each wing. It sends a warm, slightly tingly feeling down Castiel’s back. The hunter’s palms gently trace up over the curves of each wing, and the tingling and heat have definitely moved to Castiel’s front. 

Cas feels breathless, for some reason. Why? He bites his bottom lip to hide it.

“They’re amazing, Cas,” Dean says genuinely, lifting the tips of several feathers to examine them. Cas tries not to squirm; he’s reacting not to the compliment, but to the way Dean’s hands haven’t left him for a moment. 

“Th-thank you,” the angel manages, flustered. His vessel’s heart is pounding, and he’s afraid Dean will notice. It’s good that he's turned away from the hunter, too, because his slacks are feeling uncomfortably tight. 

Dean’s touch suddenly leaves him, and Cas flexes his wings, immediately wanting it back. Before he can comment, Dean steps to the side and leans to look him in the eye, frowning.

“You SURE that doesn’t hurt? You’re shaking like—” He freezes, and the way his gaze drops to Cas’s lap can’t be mistaken for anything but what it is — realization. Dean’s brows shoot up, and he blinks a few times. “Wow, buddy, you’ve, uh…got a situation, there,” he says, smiling awkwardly. “Is that my fault?”

Cas looks down at the tent in his pants and back up at Dean, and he's torn between shame and excitement that he's been caught. 

“I—yes,” he admits, feeling high on the heat and tingling. “I-I didn’t know it would…do this, I’m sorry.” Dean didn’t mean to start anything sexual, he’s certain of it. Cas wants to be touched again, but he can’t ask for that.

Dean meets his eyes, thoughtful. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Nothing to be ashamed of,” he says, sitting beside Cas on the bed. “Do you want to…want me to keep going?” He glances at Cas, eyes bright. He almost looks eager. 

Cas squints at him, distracted by the throbbing going on below his belt.

“Are you enjoying this?”

“Well, yeah,” Dean admits, hovering a hand over the wing nearest to him. “Looks like it feels really good, and I want to do that for you. If it’s okay with you.”

His hand is so close. Cas is biting his lip already, imagining the slow caresses of skin over feathers. He nods quickly.

“Yes. Please, yes.” 

Dean closes the distance, slowly running his palm down Cas’s wing. Cas groans and reaches to grab the hunter’s other arm, impulsive. 

“I-I don’t…mean to be selfish,” he manages, looking at Dean with longing. He can’t just let Dean touch him and do nothing in return.

Dean searches his eyes, hand still practically radiating pleasure where it rests against the dark feathers. After a moment, he nods, standing up. Cas watches as he climbs onto the bed and props pillows on the headboard, leaning back against them. Dean offers his arms, smiling warmly. 

“C’mere, this is better.”

Castiel can’t quite think straight — he crawls forward and settles on top of Dean’s chest, between his legs. There’s clothing in the way, but he can feel every inch of Dean’s cock, just as hard as his is. 

“Y-you’re really enjoying this,” the angel mumbles, gasping into Dean’s flannel shirt as the hunter places both hands on his wings again. He squirms, and it rubs him against Dean, tingles and tension blooming through his body. “Ohh…Dean,” he sighs, letting his eyes fall closed. “Dean…” 

“Yeah, that’s good,” Dean murmurs to him, drawing long, slow strokes over each wing with his palms. Castiel shivers as careful fingers find the arches again, thumbs caressing in tiny circles. He’s never felt anything like this — it’s so intense it’s almost frightening. A little rake of fingernails makes him whimper into Dean’s chest, arching his back. It grinds their cocks together, and Dean gasps, too, hugging an arm around his waist.

“Th-that…” Cas pants, trying to come up with a coherent sentence. His whole body is on fire — an urgent one fueled by Dean’s touch. He’s not sure what he needs, but he needs it right now.

“That’s too rough, won’t do that again,” Dean breathes, kissing Cas’s forehead. He does a slow roll of his hips, rubbing up against Cas and making him gasp again. “Won’t hurt you, sweetheart. Gonna take good care of you. You still want that, don’t you?”

“Yes. Yes, yes…” Cas moans when he feels hands on his wings again. Dean’s fingers are caressing and exploring between the feathers, and then across the delicate skin where they meet his vessel’s back. It’s overwhelming, the wave of pleasure and lust that washes over Cas at that. His hips are moving on their own, grinding him down against Dean.

“You feel so damn good, Cas…” Dean’s praise is a soft, crooning sound in his ear that drives him on. His hands are holding tight near the arches of Castiel’s wings, stroking them with both thumbs. Such a tiny movement shouldn’t pull such frantic cries from Castiel’s throat, but it does. He and Dean rock against each other on the bed, hard and urgent. It hurts a little, the friction, the constraints of their clothing, but he can’t stop now.

“Dean,” he pleads finally, clutching at the pillows beside Dean’s head. It’s unbearable, the tension — he can’t take anymore. “I-I can’t…I will…!”

“I-it’s okay. Want you to. Come for me, c’mon,” Dean pants. His voice has a tremor to it, and his hands have moved to Castiel’s hips. It’s a relief and a frustration that he’s no longer touching Cas’s wings, but their rhythm hasn’t slowed. 

Everything seems to tighten, coil, and then Cas is groaning into the hunter’s chest, rutting down onto him as the pleasure bursts from them both. Dean’s gasping harshly against his hair, arms going to loop around his waist. Cas rests his head on Dean and lets his wings unfurl across his back, awash in bliss. 

After what could have been a moment or a long time, Dean gives a breathless little laugh.

“Damn, Cas.” 

Pulled back to the present, Castiel realizes that they’re both sweaty, and messy, and sticky. He wonders what Dean must think of him. They aren’t romantic — Dean has only ever been his friend, and he didn’t expect this to happen when he showed the hunter his wings. 

“Still with me?” Dean’s running a hand gently over the angel’s hair. Cas sighs slowly and pushes himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, folding his wings on his back. He feels warm and languid, like he’s been melted, but it seems wrong to cling to Dean if he doesn’t…if he might not want…

“Y-yes.” He doesn’t feel ashamed of what they’ve done, but he does feel surprisingly emotional about it. What if this was just some fun to Dean? Cas has loved him for years. Having Dean hold him, call him ‘sweetheart’ and make him feel so amazing…it hurts to think that it might have meant nothing more to him.

The bed shifts as Dean moves to sit close beside him. 

“Hey, Cas?” 

Castiel turns to see the hunter’s hand hovering near him again, a reassuring warmth in his eyes. 

“Could I…?” He asks, the question that started all of this. And Castiel still trusts him not to hurt him, so he nods. 

Dean’s hand cradles his face, and he leans in and brings their mouths together. It’s a soft kiss. Not a lustful thing, it feels…loving. Despite all that they’ve just done, when they part it’s this that makes Castiel blush.

Maybe this means something more after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! I'm very new to writing smutty anything, and this is the first wing kinky thing I've written, so please be gentle with your feedback. Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
